


Measuring Up

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedtime banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measuring Up

“Jack … do you ever wonder if you measure up?”

Jack lowered his magazine slowly and gazed at Daniel over his reading glasses.

Daniel tapped at his laptop. Jack hated that. Bed was for sleeping and fucking. Not necessarily in that order.

Jack lifted the sheet and inspected his cock. “Well, longer than yours but yours is thicker,” he offered by way of compensation.

“ _What?_ “That’s not … ” Daniel sighed. “The world does not revolve around your penis.”

“It doesn’t?”

“I’m talking expectations.”

“I’m expecting to come tonight.”

“God. I really hate that I love you.”

“I love it. Let’s snuggle, baby.”

 

 


End file.
